Burning Bridges
by KittyCabaret
Summary: Sequel to Breaking Walls. Ryan and Reid's troubles with Hotch deepen after Ryan is confined to the offices with a broken leg and Reid is out on the field. I don't own Criminal Minds. Just my OMC/Oc's.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ryan sat in the examination chair in the doctor's office, the sterile white paper crunching and crinkling obnoxiously with the slightest movement. Spencer sat in an uncomfortable chair on the other side of the small office. Ryan's lip rings sat in his hand, he gently played with the two loops in his palm as he waited for the doctor to come and give his lip one last examination.

Finally the doctor came in, He asked Ryan how he was feeling and took his lower lip between his index finger and thumb, examining the inside and outside. "Everything looks good, I think these are ready to come out" The doctor said as he fished around in the pockets of his lab coat for the tiny scissors that he used to snip the black-ish threads in Ryan's lower lip. The doctor gave one final quick examination and told Ryan that he could put his lip rings back in.

Ryan pocketed the lip rings in his jacket and picked up his crutches, Reid helping him down from the examination seat. He still had another eight weeks with this cast, as well as countless hours of physical therapy. A femur was a nasty bone to break indeed. They went out to the car and Reid opened the door for Ryan as he slowly lowered himself into the seat. Spencer took the crutches and put them in the back seat of the car. Ryan removed the small sliver loops from his pocket after pulling down the sun visor and exposing the mirror, he put them back in the small holes. Reid closed the door behind himself and started the car.

"Spence" He said, trying to get Reid's attention. Reid turned his head and was met with Ryan's lips. Sudden heat flowed through his face as he reached up and tangled his fingers in Ryan's hair. They held that kiss, savoring it until need for air forced them to slowly pull apart. The doctor had given firm instructions for "no kissing" while Ryan had stitches in his lip. Ryan leaned in again, it was softer this time, When their lips parted they stayed close, their noses touching. The Redhead chuckled as he initiated Eskimo kisses, sending a smile to Reid's lips and a blush to his cheeks.

Lunch break was almost over and they needed to get back to the BAU as soon as possible. Reid drove the car from the clinic to the office. Everyone was in the meeting room waiting for them.

"We're leaving in an hour." Hotch said. "Where?" Reid asked

"Louisiana." Hotch replied, handing Reid a file.

"Stanson, you're not cleared for the field yet" Hotch continued. "You know your way around a computer so you get to stay with Garcia for the time being."

Reid felt a little pang in his heart. He didn't feel like going on this case. All he wanted was to stay home and be with Ryan and Cera (his new best friend, next to JJ and Garcia, of course) But, following his obligations lead him to rushed, exasperated good-bye kisses in the parking garage as Reid got his go-bag from his trunk and got into the SUV with the rest of the team, leaving Ryan to hobble to Garcia's office and resume his slavery to the goddess of all things technical.

"Hey, can you drive me home tonight?" Ryan asked, using his crutch to push the door to Garcia's office closed. Not being able to drive was the most annoying thing about having this busted femur. "Sure sweetie." Penelope replied, not looking up from her screen

Ryan took the folding chair next to her fancy computer chair and awaited instructions. No instructions came, Garcia was digging through data that flashed before her eyes at a mile a minute.

"Oh your stitches came out today didn't they?" Penelope asked, finally turning to look at him.

"Good to see you're back to your pretty old self." Garcia smiled.

Reid couldn't seem to avoid the looks Hotch gave him. Something about it was…repulsive, and that was being kind. This had to do with Hayley leaving him. He couldn't cope with it and needed someone to cling to, but why did it have to be Reid.

Spencer pulled out his phone (which he had begun to use with more frequency as of lately, it was a simple enough device, made for old people). He began to type out a text to Ryan, saying that Hotch was looking at him strangely again, and that it was actually starting to bother him. Reid felt so confused, he had no idea how to explain everything to Hotch, from how he wasn't interested in him to the fact that he was with Ryan and not secretly keeping up a long distance relationship with Lila Archer.

After the plane landed and the field office was set up, room assignments were given. Reid had to room with Hotch.


	2. Chapter 2

Burning Bridges Ch.2

Placing his duffle bag on the ground, Reid fell into the bed, closing his eyes for a moment.

Hotch was busily looking through his tablet, over case files, Reid assumed.

He was tempted to pull out his laptop(Which he begrudgingly brought along, at Ryan 's request, so they could chat over webcam. Unfortunately Hotch was near and he'd have to call Ryan or Garcia to tell him how it worked. Garcia could probably get it set up remotely for him. If Hotch left the room, he would give her a call. It was still early, around seven o'clock. Presumably, the team would be going out for dinner, leaving Reid alone, saying that he wasn't hungry. He would probably go buy a snack from the vending machine if his tummy got the rumblies.

When Hotch announced that they were, in fact , going out for dinner, Reid made the excuse that he was tired and wanted to get some rest before they officially started working on the case tomorrow. Reid figured that the "I'm not hungry" excuse was probably a bit weak.

Once Hotch had changed his clothes and left the room, Reid waited a few minutes to make sure Hotch wouldn't come back because he forgot his phone or his wallet or for any other reason. He peeked out of the window, which had a good view of the parking lot, and he watched as JJ, Hotch, Morgan, Rossi and Emily piled in to the black, government issued, SUV. It pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the street. Reid quickly closed the blinds on the window and pulled his laptop out, plugged the charger into the wall and then connected the charger to his computer.

He dialed Garcia's number from memory into his cellphone, tapping his foot as the phone rang.

"Yes dear?" Garcia asked, picking up her cellphone.

"Hey, its Reid….If it's not too much trouble could you tell me how to start video chats?" He asked.

"Of course, my darling, Have you turned the computer on yet?" Garcia asked.

Reid pushed the power button and waited.

"Its booting up right now" He said.

They waited until the computer had completely booted up. "Are you looking to chat with tall-ginger-and-sexy?" Garcia chuckled.

Spencer blushed. "Yeah" He sighed.

"Oh Reid, you have no idea just how lucky you are. Plenty of girls at the bureau would sell their souls to get a sideways glance from him. He's got a lot of flaws, that one, but you have to admit, nobody would be surprised if they saw him in a fashion magazine" Garcia sighed softly, thinking about how elated she'd be if she were in Reid's position. Of course she loved Kevin, Morgan and Ryan were just her fantasy boys, What she had with Kevin was more of a realistic kind of love.

Reid smiled, he really did feel lucky.

Garcia showed him how to get into the hotel's free wifi, then told him to download the video chat program that she and Ryan usually used.

"I'll set you up with an account, don't worry. So how's everything going with Hotch? Ryan told me about that after I'd made hotel arrangements. Sorry, Sweet Pea, If I had known I'd have roomed you with Morgan or Rossi" Penelope said, apologetically.

"Weird. I'm stuck rooming with him. I can't wait until Ryan is back in the field so Hotch will go back to rooming with Rossi" Spencer groaned.

"That is…If hes Ok with rooming with Rossi. I mean if he wants to room somewhere else, I technically have to let him. But I don't know if it ever occurred to him to do that." Garcia was rambling a little bit now. She told him his username and password.

"SexyGenius1009? You're kidding right?" Reid sighed.

"Yes and your password is LuckyBastard1110" Garcia was smirking. That's what he gets for snagging the sexiest boy in the FBI, aside from Morgan, of course. She wasn't about to tell King Luddite that it was entirely possible to change both his username and password.

She gave Reid Ryan's username and quickly told him how to turn the camera on.

It turned out that Ryan was currently online. Reid initiated the conversation.

His heart fluttered a bit when he saw Ryan, even though he had only seen him this afternoon.

"Hey, gorgeous" Ryan smiled, he was sitting in front of the computer in his pajamas, his hair wet and messy, Just the way Reid liked him. "How was your flight?"

"Fine…I'm rooming with Hotch" Reid said, looking down at his lap.

"Sleep in the bathroom with the door locked" Ryan joked.

Reid smirked a little.

"How are things at home?" Reid asked.

"Uneventful. Cera says hi." Ryan sighed.

Reid bit his lower lip "I can't wait for you to get that cast off…" He couldn't manage to hold back the lust in his voice.

"I can't either. That trick Cera told me about scratching the same spot on the other leg is total bullshit." Ryan stated, pretending to be oblivious to the lustful undertones in Reid's previous statement.

They idly chatted for a while, Ryan telling Reid about his plans to start working out with Morgan after the cast came off because he was getting out of shape from hobbling and sitting on his ass all day.

Spencer felt daring. "You can't be that out of shape." Reid chuckled.

"Yeah I'm getting kind of flabby" Ryan replied.

"Prove it." Reid said.

"Alright." Ryan smirked. He pulled his shirt over his head and poked at his stomach. He was right, he did sort of have the whole "skinny-fat" thing going, but Reid could usually feel the six pack underneath. Ryan often joked that he loved his six-pack so much that he used the layer of fat to protect it.

Reid blushed when Ryan didn't put his shirt on . The longer he looked, the harder it was for him to tear his eyes away. He moved the laptop so that it was perched on a pillow, then Reid situated himself under the blankets, pulling the laptop down so that he could look into the camera as he lay on his side.

"Cozy?" Ryan chuckled.

"What of it?" Reid quipped.

"Nothing, You're just cute like that" Ryan's smile was nice to see, but Reid wished he was seeing it in person.

Reid asked Ryan about his day. The red head's day mostly consisted of eating, hanging out in Garcia's office, she couldn't bring him to run errands for her. He had let her draw on the part of his cast that covered the sole of his foot.

Reid asked if Ryan could just keep talking, about anything really, Spencer had never really taken comfort from the sound of someone's voice before, well aside from his mother, when she read to him. He thought about how his mother had been instilling the classics into him since the day she found out she was pregnant. Diana had assumed that the only time her son would ever listen to her was when he was trapped inside of her and had nothing else to listen to.

But Ryan wasn't reading him Kurt Vonnegut. He was purring sensuous things, and soft, affectionate words. Instead of bringing him into a restful sleep, it was beginning to arouse him. "Hotch should be coming back soon" Ryan sighed. If Reid were with him, this would all be so much better, no risk of Hotch showing up to ruin the fun.

Spencer was barely listening to Ryan's words, just the sound and inflections of his voice. "Mhmm" he hummed in agreement. He was gently stroking himself through his pajamas now. The microphone on the laptop was sensitive enough to pick up Reid's ragged breathing, this did not escape Ryan's notice.

"Spence?" he asked, a smirk playing on his features as he looked at Reid, his eyes half closed, looking delectable.

"Yeah?" Reid replied.

"Are you…Are you getting off?" Ryan couldn't help but laugh a little.

"NO!" Reid exclaimed, a little too defensively.

Ryan was almost on the floor laughing. "Holy shit, Spence, Do you miss me that bad?"

"Why are you laughing at me?" Reid sighed "You're probably going to get off as soon as you get into bed too."

"You're right, I apologize" Ryan smiled.

Reid could hear the team's voices in the hallway.

"I have to go now. They're coming back. I love you." Reid sighed.

"Love you too" Ryan smiled sweetly, before turning off his web cam.

Hurriedly, Spencer turned off the computer and placed it by his messenger bag.

Spencer sighed, not being able to finish before Hotch entered the room was a bit frustrating.

He pretended to be asleep and listened as Hotch changed into his pajamas and got into bed.


End file.
